Conventionally, a connector in which contacting portions 30, 30 of contacts 14, 16 contact contacting portions 52, 52 arranged in a staggered manner on an upper surface of an FPC 22 to connect the FPC 22 has been known, as described in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-221067